Double our Missions Trouble
by MaruFang
Summary: Roxas and Sora have a new mission. But with no help from friend back home. 'Why us' they think as they look up at the pink monstrosity. Yup our favorite duo is heading to Ouran. And Tamaki seems to be determined about something. Riso and Akuroku. First Story so sorry if it sucks pickled eggs
1. Mission hell

Double our Missions Trouble

By MaruFang

Prologue

Ok.

Just so you know it wasn't my idea to go to this rich school. No. It was King Mickey's idea.

My name, for those who don't know me, is Roxas. Anything else and I'll keyblade you into next week. (A/N only sora or axel can call him Rox' or Roxy)

The mission we have, Sora 'my twin' and I, is to find the keyhole to this world and lock it; same old, same old.

But, anyway, I'm getting off track. Tomorrow is our first day on the undercover mission. But for now I will give you information that's crucial for you to understand this adventure.

My name is Roxas, as you should know, and I am number 13. My best bud is number 8 Axel. Him and along with Demyx, number 9, are in my 'circle' of nobody friends. What's a nobody you may ask? A nobody is a being that doesn't have a heart and are based off of their somebody. A somebody is a person with a heart.

Now, my somebody is posing as my twin. His name is Sora. He has spikey brown hair, a (in my opinion) baby like face, and sky blue eyes. I have the same eyes but mine have an icy tinge to them and usually scare people away with a dangerous glint; while Sora's are always warm and inviting never looking like he could hurt a fly. I also have slightly dirty blonde hair that moves up to form Mohawk like spikes. My face is that similar to Sora's but is more mature looking.

Now because it's time to sleep. I must say goodnight and, hopefully, survive tonight and tomorrow.

"OOOOO ROXY!"

'fudge'


	2. we are sooo screwed

Chapter 1

MaruFang

I sighed as I looked at the monstrosity before me. 'Really' I think to myself 'who paints a school _pink?' _

I was wearing a black t-shirt that says 'I'm with the Somebody' (Kairi and Namine gave it to me for Christmas as a joke. Sora has something similar to it) and some dark blue jeans with dark gray converse. Sora, who was standing _way_ to close for comfort, was wearing a light gray shirt that said 'I'm with the Heartless guy' and light blue jeans with silver and gold sneakers.

Sora looks at me. "So, where do we go now?" For those who haven't realized already we are standing in front of Ouran High school right next to mine and Sora's baby. Yes, we affectionately call our car Jim, or baby. Jim is a shiny blue-gray Ford pickup truck that the organization bought us for our 15th birthday. Why isn't our car a girl? Well Sora's dating Riku and I am dating Axel. They are over protective and often get jealous with Jim so we do it to annoy them. It's funny to video tape the garage and watch them come in the middle of the night to glare and yell at Jim in their sleep. You won't believe how much blackmail I carry with me.

Back on topic, we are watching all of those rich snobs, sorry, _'people'_ walk out of their limo's and walk to the front doors in their ridiculous uniforms. Technically since we are on a scholarship, we aren't required to wear the uniforms, thank God. Oh, Sora asked a question. "No clue….we are screwed at the moment aren't we?" I reply.

"….I think we went past 'we're screwed' when accepted this mission" He turned to me. "Should we ask someone for directions to the front office?" I just stare back blankly. "How should I know? You are the one that actually went to school back at the islands."

Sora sighs. "I guess we are asking then." Oh no, he sounds depressed. Well I guess I have to cheer him up don't I?

I turn to him. "Hey, Sora?" he glances at me "Yeah?" the smile I was wearing turned devilish. "Want to fight after school? This time I swear I will beat you."

It was as if I had flipped a switch. "You will? Please, please, please, please, please!" Sora asked excitedly. I just laughed at his antics. "Sure." I said. He positively beamed at me. My smile quickly transformed into a smirk. "If…" Sora glared at me which made my smirk widen "You have to beat me in a race." He got a competitive look in his eye. "What kind of race?" he asked still slightly wary.

Instead of verbally answering I walked to Jim's trunk and grabbed two skateboards. The skateboards were different like night and day. My skateboard was black that fades to gray with a Nobody symbol on the bottom along with my name in red. Sora's skateboard was a dark gray fading to pure white with a keyblade on the bottom and his name in sky blue. Both of the skateboards wheels are black. Sora beamed again when he saw his racing jewel. I looked at him and said "First one to the doors wins." He nodded. "On go."

"Three."

"Two" We were attracting attention by then and people who overheard our race were quickly moving away.

"One…. GO!"

We sped off at the same time. I zigzagged between the panicking crowds and 'whooped' along with Sora. We approached some bike racks and I jumped over it ignoring the awed looks. Sora, being the show-off he is did a perfect 180 over it. "Stop Showing off!" I yelled to him. He stuck his tongue out at me. "Is that a challenge?" I asked getting excited. Sora nodded. "Oh, it's on!"

Suddenly someone carrying a huge tilted board came out in front of us. "Whoa!" Sora and I yelled. Then the coolest thing happened. We jumped landed _on _the ramp, flew off, did a 360 _in air_, landed back on our boards on either side of that pond, fountain thing, and did and upwards grind and landed on the front steps. Sora stared then started talking. "That was AWSOME!" I started grinning like a lunatic. We started that freaky twin thing after that.

"We flew of a ramp-"

"Did a 360 in-"

"Mid air then landed on-"

"Our boards and completed an up-"

"-ward grind" I finished.

We looked at each other "Wicked."

"Ahem" somebody coughed behind us. We turned and saw group of pissed of students who we nearly ran over. I started to sweat. "Hey, Sora?" He looked at me out of the corner of his eye. "Yeah Roxy" I glared at him for a moment before sighing. "Is fate or destiny out to get because we've been pretty screwed lately?" I half asked. "Neither, I think Demyx is somehow getting payback from when we turned him and everything he owned hot pink." I stared at him for a minute. "I completely agree with you….. And I'm the god of sarcasm."

"…We should probably run shouldn't we?" he asked. I pulled him backwards. "Hell yes we should." We turned and sprinted into the building an angry mob chasing us."

I lost track of hallways and staircases we passed and climbed. We lost the last of the around some where called 'The Music Hallway'.

We immediately slumped against the wall. "I think *pant pant* we *gasp* lost them." Sora panted. I could only grunt in reply. We sat there for a good ten minutes just catching our breaths when I realized something. "Where are our boards?" Sora just sat there and told me "Did you check your hand?" I glanced down and sighed in relief. The boards were from our first Christmas two years ago after the King and the Orgy wrote a truce and celebrated as a whole big bang. We would die if something ever happened to our boards.

I took the time for sora to recover to examine the hallway we were currently residing in. There were three music rooms. Music room 1, 2, and of course, 3. I got curious and looked over to see Sora was asleep. I sighed. I knew I shouldn't have gone to bed before him. I picked him up and kicked open the door, softly of course, of the nearest music room. This happened to be music room 3.

Here is what I was expecting: An empty room with a couch, tables and no people.

Here is what happened. I opened the door and was hit in the face with a bucket of rose petals.

What.

The.

Hell.

"Welcome to the host club~."


	3. SORRY!- y u have knife?

**Authors note:**

**Hey, ummm…. Imsorryimsorryimsorry-pleasedontkillmepleasedontki llmePLEEEEEEASEDONTKILLMEH!**

**I am soooooooo sorry I haven't updated in so long but…. For lack of better words:**

**Schools been bitchy.**

**I had writers block for the longest time(only getting like ONE sentence per week) then I had a science project that I had 4 days to work on, a paper in language arts, then the worst happened.**

_**Math**__._

**I just had finals in math…**

**Now I may be in the 7****th**** grade but im taking algebra one. Plus the test went over graphing which happens to be the thing I suck the most at… it doesn't help that my dad is a MANIAC when something-ANYTHING involes math.  
**

**So yeah, life's hated me for a while now and that sucks. I will give you a look at what I typed so far so that you wont come and kill me in my sleep.**

**Here ya go, and im really sorry for the delay…:**

**PREVIEW~~~~~**

*blink*

*stare*

*SLAM*

I closed the door behind me and then used it as a crutch.

'Okay, calm down Roxas, calm down' I think frantically over and over. You're probably wondering what I saw to make me do that right? Well, after I spit a handful of petals, variously colored for those interested, I looked up and saw an older blonde right in front of my face. Obnoxiously close, mind you, that I had to lean backwards just to breathe. The boy had weirdly colored eyes. I mean, seriously, who has _purple _eyes? Another guy came up but he had short black hair, onyx eyes and glasses. He looked at me, then to Sora (who had somehow manage to stay asleep) and finally to the strange kid.

"Tamaki stop terrorizing the new students." He said after a minute of gay dinosaurs being hatched (1).

**That gay dinosaur thing is from my friend in rl.**

**I told them about the 'gay babies' the same day my friend came up to me in class and said**

"**I'm a gay dinosaur! Rawr~" then calmly walked back to her seat. Like seriously? WTF?! We use that as a greeting sometimes instead of punching eachother. Good times good times.**

**Well I have to sleep now its what- HOLY CRAP ON A CONFUSED CUCUMBER (pickle)- ITS 2:54 AM!**

**Wait a minute…. It says 12/22/12!**

**THOSE STUPID FRIKING MAYANS FREAKING LIED TO THE WORLD!**

**I wonder how many people killed themselves over it this time…..**

**Well any way BYE!**


	4. YAY and AWW

^YAY UPDATE^

Its Maru here and I just want to thank AnonymousNameless for the reviews!

Really they are my first reviews EVER and I wanted to thank you, NobodyWriterXIII and XanfiretheShinigami and so many more for following my story as well. I honestly believe that my writing is horrible because of people and influence in my everyday life.

As a gift from me to you I shall add an omake to the end of the chapter about the nobodies who decided they wanted to *ahem* 'help' pack.

And as a bonus you get virtual cake! Just be sure a certain host doesn't steal it!

Disclaimer: Fanfiction. FAN-_fiction_. As in NOT REAL.

**SPACEBARANDSHIFTBUTTONABUSE**

**Chapter 2**

*blink*

*stare*

*SLAM*

I closed the door behind me and then used it as a crutch.

'Okay, calm down Roxas, calm down' I think frantically over and over. You're probably wondering what I saw to make me do that right?

*Flashback*

_Well, after I spit a handful of petals, variously colored, I looked up and saw an older blonde right in front of my face. Obnoxiously close, mind you, that I had to lean backwards just to breathe. The boy had weirdly colored eyes. I mean, seriously, who has purple eyes? Another guy came up but he had short black hair, onyx eyes and glasses. He looked at me, then to Sora (who had somehow manage to stay asleep) and finally to the strange kid. _

_ "Tamaki stop terrorizing the new students." He said after a minute of gay dinosaurs being hatched (1). _

_ The blonde, Tamaki apparently, seems to ignore him. Tamaki asks "Are you, by any chance gay?" I glared a bit "Nice to meet you too and no, I am not gay." 'Though I am bi' "Now go away, you're annoyingly loud." Suddenly he was in the back corner with a black haze around him. I raise an eyebrow. _

_The other guy cleared his throat. "Well then, my name is Kyoya and I am assuming you're Roxas and Sora?" My expression changed into one of suspicion. "Yes… how did you know?" Tamaki is suddenly in my face again. "That's because Kyoya knows everything. Everyythingggg." He shouted in my ear making the last 'everything' longer than necessary. I shuffled back warily. "…Are you on crack or something man?" I asked him. Kyoya chuckles dryly at my comment. "No, this is, unfortunately, how he acts all the time." I turned to him with sympathetic eyes, "I pity you. I really do. I would have needed a psychiatrist by now." _

_ An awkward silence filled the atmosphere while crickets decided to chirp._

_ "…"_

_ "…"_

_ "So why are you here again?" Praise Kyoya who finally said something._

_ I jumped surprised for a moment. "Oh, yeah. My brother and I were being mobbed so we ran. Sora and I lost them a few hallways back and breaked here. Unfortunately, my brother here thought the hallway was the perfect place for a nap. I came in here and you should know what happened after that." I paused for one short moment thinking. " Well, the basic gist of it anyway." _

_ My arms began to get sore from carrying Sora. I did a quick look-around of the room and saw a couch. 'Perfect.'_

_ I walked over there and dumped sora on it. 'I feel like I'm forgetting something important…' "Kyoya?" _

_ "Hn?"_

_ "What time is it?"_

_ He glances at his watch. "Half passed ten."_

_ "Crap." We are so late to class. "We're late Kyoya!"_

_ "It's your first day so you get the day off for a tour of the campus." Said Tamaki. I blinked. 'He's still here?'_

_ "Then I need to wake up Sora." I said to myself. I was about to wake him up when I suddenly had an idea. Smirking to myself I ran to the door and opened it saying, "Oh, hello Riku, fancy seeing you here." The effect was instantaneous. Sora jumped up and ran to me saying "WHERE?" and I couldn't help but laugh at his appearance. His shirt was messed up and his hair looked like he just ran into a swarm of heartless._

_Realizing that no, Riku wasn't there he turned to me and pouted. "Roxas, that was mean." I smiled and said, "It would be boring to wake you up the normal way." Throughout all of this Kyoya and Tamaki were staring at us in different ways. Kyoya was staring indifferently while Tamaki was fawning over the 'brotherly loving aura surrounding our souls'._

"_THAT'S IT. Its official. You are now part of our host club." declared Tamaki looking very proud of himself. Sora and I just stared. "Your what club?" He looked scandalized. "Our host club! It's for men, our rich hosts, with too much time on their hands, to entertain beautiful women, who also have too much time on their hands."_

_Sora shrugged and simply said "Okay." I on the other hand, was down-right horrified. 'Oh hell naw.'_

*End Flashback*

I ran out of the room which led to my current situation.

I am NOT a thing to be used to entertain girls. I REFUSE to be treated as such. Sora came up to me somehow getting past the barrier (the door) I had. "C'mon Roxy, it'll be fun!"

"Are you crazy?!" I hissed at him "We have a mission! We don't have time for that!" I added as an afterthought "And don't call me that!" I was too pissed for nicknames.

"Please~" Sora's begging now… fudge. Don't look at his eyes Roxas, don't look.

I looked.

"Fine."

Sora started to cheer.

What have I gotten myself into…

*Now here's the side story I promised!*

Demyx was very unhappy. His best buddy was leaving with Sora. So what was he going to do? Prevent it from happening via pranks. He chuckled to himself evilly. He did a quick glance around. Clear.

Running down the white hallways of The Castle That Never Was he made it to Roxas's room.

He quietly snuck in. Good Roxas wasn't here. Going over to the trunk on the bed he set up his supplies and waited in the closet for when Roxas came in to pack.

When Roxas came back he was with Axel. Axel was going to help make sure he had everything he needed. "Okay, let's start with clothes." suggested Axel. "Okay." was all that Roxas said.

They put some off his clothes into the trunk then turned around. 'Perfect' thought Demyx. Pulling the string in his hand the bottom of the trunk fell out and everything they had packed was now under the bed.

Turning back around Axel and Roxas stared at the trunk in confusion. "Where…"

Axel placed his hand on the truck bottom and pushed. Unfortunately for Demyx, the bottom gave way. Axel smirked victoriously, "Aha!" Doing something we will never know he undid the hole in both the bed and the trunk and the resumed packing again. Roxas found his Skateboard under the bed too.

Later at dinner that evening Roxas said out of the blue, "Thanks Axel, Demyx, for helping me pack." With a smile he resumed eating.

Demyx still doesn't know how Roxas figured out it was him.

Demyx forgot that the closet door was open the whole time.

wow! i actually updated! that took FOREVER. my muses don't seem to like me of late *sigh* but hey!i got this done didn't i?

just to warn you in advance i will not be able to update again for a long time. its the end of the school year which is good and bad.

Good: i have all summer to write! YAY!

Bad: Two of my teachers have assigned essays for Newtons Laws of Motion and ancient Greek culture and Legacies. it's a pain.

We also have testing and quizzes in math. stupid 7th grade. Stupid Advanced Language Arts. Stupid Algebra 1. STUPID SCHOOL. grrrrr... We even have to have a test over this book at the end of the year. ARGH! FRUSTRATING!

sorry about that. i have to go eat lunch now BYE!

ps: i am sorry to those who viewed liked favored WHATEVER my other story but i took it down. sorry. my soul was cracking, burning, dying, insert other verb/adjective here, when i looked at the reviews. i mentally died. i literally timed it and i was brain dead for a good 5 minutes and 21 seconds. i might repost it later but it wont be a song fic. i was really sensitive about that one cause it was my first story on here. not to mention i NEVER show anyone what i write EVER. i really dont want to mean or blaming and im probably over reacting about the whole thing but i... i... just cant help but do so... if it makes you feel better i was almost crying when i took it down. you may now kill me in any way you like. sorry.

pps: started next chapter WHOO!


End file.
